


Streaming Feuds

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball, Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bottom Goku, Bottom Vegeta, Comedy, Crack Fic, DBS, DBZ, Fingering, Fluff, Gaming, Goten - Freeform, Humor, Lingo, M/M, Parody, Revenge, Rimming, Rough Sex, Satire, Smut, Switching, Top Goku, Truten, Yaoi, blowjob, dragonball au, kakavege, top vegeta, trunks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: Vegeta has recently started getting into streaming in the gaming community and comes across another streamer who starts to taunt him.Things start to take an interesting turn when it turns out his son Trunks knows the other streamer,  and Vegeta goes through some interesting lengths to get his payback....An AU comedy fic, with some smut and fluff between
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta, Trunks/Goten
Comments: 42
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

——————————————————-  
N00bKiLl3R sent the following message:-

GG!  
——————————————————-

Vegeta leaned forward, giving the message on his screen a scrutinised look. He was new to gaming lingo and hadn't long got into streaming but there was one particular streamer who'd regularly get under his skin and insult him during his live streams and that was N00bKiLl3R. Whoever this person was, they knew how to piss Vegeta off, and often the two would play against each other in game tournaments and would insult each other as well as compare how many followers they had.

Ever since his divorce, Vegeta sought a distraction, adamant he enjoyed his own company after his ex-wife gloated that he'd find no one willing to date his arrogant self. He started a new hobby, streaming his gaming sessions and interacting with his followers. Majority of his followers were young women who gawk at his selfies he'd upload from the gym, which embarrassed his children as they could see all the comments from the thirsty women. 

After being killed in the game by his rival, the message that was sent to him shortly afterwards confused him. What did GG mean, and why would someone send that straight after killing your character in a game? 

Not wanting to let this message go, Vegeta clicked his tongue and sauntered towards the one person who is up to date with all the new gaming lingo. It was the one person he'd trust to decipher messages sent from other players and help him come up with the best response.

Ignoring the 'Do Not Disturb' sign, Vegeta kicked open the door to his seventeen-year-old son's room and stormed in to see his son Trunks laying across his bed playing on the switch looking unfazed by his father's rude entrance.

"Son, what does GG in a game mean?"

"What?"

"If someone messages you after killing you in the game with the letters GG what does it mean?"

Trunks sighed, pausing his game and glanced over at his father's pensive look, "It usually means good game, but judging by the fact they messaged you that after killing you I'm assuming they are probably mocking you and—"

"That bastard!" Vegeta seethed, clenching his fists. Of course, that little shit would make a mockery of him in a game.

"You aren't gaming with that stupid kid again, are you? You know he just does things like that for likes and subscriptions to his channel?"

"That brat needs to be put in his place, Trunks, and I'll be the one to do it," he said with a confident smirk and cracked his knuckles, he noticed Trunks giving him a questionable stare and rolled his eyes at his son. "Bastard doesn't know who he is dealing with!" 

"A middle-aged man who doesn't understand game lingo?" Trunks responded in a deadpan way.

Vegeta pursed his lips at his son, Trunks just didn't understand how personal things were getting between him and this noobkiller guy, ever since they made childish insults about his mother he just knew the bastard was going to be a rival. He noticed Trunks lifting an eyebrow at him with a complacent grin which induced Vegeta to grunt at him, "Don't get smart with me, boy!" He stormed out the room closing the door quietly behind him that left Trunks astonished by how calmly his father closed the door. 

Trunks went back to playing his game and rolling his eyes at his father's rantings about the streamer in the background, it was what he was used to whenever he stayed at his father's house, if his dad wasn't screeching at the game he was shouting at other players before going off on a tangent about them mainly the noobkiller guy.

It wasn't a surprise to him and his sister when their parents separated, as much as they love their dad he was more preoccupied working out in the gym and their mother was busy growing her business but whenever she found some time to spend with their father, he was more interested staying fit and so their relationship gradually fizzled out.

"Think he's so smart taunting me like that does he?" Vegeta glared at the screen while vigorously tapping on the buttons of his control pad to send a message back, he leaned back with a confident sneer after sending his response to the GG message.

——————————————————————-  
D3v0n420 :-

How about a rematch? and this time don't camp at that fucking tower, coward.

———————————————————————

"See how he responds to that," he said with a small chuckle and went back to playing his game.

In a matter of a few seconds a message popped up on his screen. He paused his game and glowered at the response he had. 

——————————————————————-

N00bKiLl3R sent the following message:-

Haha watevs old man, soz i got a d8 wiv ur mom.

——————————————————————

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched in irritation, and he tightened his grip on his controller while grinding his teeth. Now it is getting more personal. Who brings up a stranger's mother like that? Sick bastards, that's who. Not wanting to let this go, Vegeta leaned forward with a heavy glare set on the message as he typed in his reply.

Trunks strolled into the living room and sighed, reading the messages his father was exchanging with the noobkiller guy. It would be easier to block and ignore the person, but he knew his father held a grudge and would rather continue to compete against them.

"Are you still messaging this guy?" Trunks shook his head at his father.

"I don't know who this fool is, but I'm going to hunt them down and fuck their mom in front of them, see how smug they are after that!"

Trunks pressed his lips together as he watched his father about to send that reply to them, "Dad, don't send that message to them, their mom is dead."

Silence permeated the room as Vegeta froze, keeping his stare on the screen and mouth ajar, while Trunks sighed and waited for his father to come back into realism and throw in the questions on how he knew.

Vegeta dropped his controller on his lap and gradually turned his head to face his son with a skeptical glance on him, "how would you know that son?" his voice taut as he maintained a glance at his son.

Trunks swallowed hard feeling a sudden knot in the back of his throat. He knew he couldn't ever lie to his father especially by that intimidating look his father gave him. "He goes to the same school as me, th-that's how I know," his glance shifted to the floor to evade his father's scowl for not informing him sooner.

Seeing the nervousness etched on his son's face, Vegeta sighed and looked back at the reply he was going to send, "do you know where he lives?" he asked while deleting his retort.

Trunks scrunched his brows and shot a glance back at his father, "why?"

"Just answer me, boy."

"N-no I don't, I know little about him."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Vegeta leaned back on his chair with one leg propped on top of the other and lifted an eyebrow at his son. Please, if there is any God out there don't say his son has a crush on this bastard because that would make things more complicated and guaranteed if that punk ass kid knew about it he'd use that as an advantage against him.

"Because I know you'd do something stupid like -"

"Like what?!"

Trunks let out a short exasperated sigh combing his hair back and looked back at his father who was tapping his foot and narrowing his eyes on him. He had to be careful how to respond to his father. "I don't know dad, probably like waiting outside the school and asking me to point him out to you then follow him to his house and then send him a bag of dicks or something." 

Vegeta clicked his tongue and let out a chuckle. Damn... his son knew him too well. Like hell was he going to let him know he was correct. "You really think I'd stoop so low like that?" he chuckled, shaking his head, "you really don't know me that well if you do?.. Now, what else do you know about the brat?"

"Nothin' else, only that his dad co-owns the gym near the school," he shrugged then instantly widened his eyes realising what he had said, he cautiously made eye contact with his fathers devious stare and gulped. "No dad...you're not going to -"

"Thanks son, that is all I need for now," he sneered, pulling his phone out his pocket. There was only one local gym near the school that everyone knew about, so it wasn't going to be hard to locate.

Trunks sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. If the person found out about Vegeta being his dad and that he revealed where his father worked he was probably going to get in shit. His father's snicker ringed in his ears, and he focused his attention back on his dad, "W-what are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," Vegeta grinned on looking at the gym membership on his phone, "nothing as yet that is," he murmured under his breath.

"I'm so going to regret telling you this," Trunks whined and meandered towards the kitchen, leaving his father smiling menacingly at the TV screen as he typed a new response to noobkiller.

—————————————————————

N00bKiLl3R :-

U can call me daddy wen i finish fukin ur mom. ;)

D3v0n420 :-

We'll see. ;)

N00bKiLl3R :-

Lol wats tht suppose 2 meen?

D3v0n420 :-

You'll soon find out.

N00bKiLl3R :-

Oo so scared lol watevs old man g2g nd fuk ur mom dnt go cryin nemore salty tears wen im away lol neva met sum1 as butt hurt as u

D3v0n420 :-

Won't be my ass that'll be hurting ;)

———————————————————————

Vegeta snickered and went back to filling in the gym membership form. Oh how that kid was going to regret insulting him.


	2. Chapter 2

The gym was rather busy, more busy than Vegeta had imagined. How was he going to locate the co-owner now? He rubbed his temples and sauntered towards the lockers, obnoxious remixed music blared around the place like some cheesy 80s disco. Just what he needed — something to obscure his thinking. With a heaved sigh Vegeta shoved his gym bag into the locker and slammed the door shut. He already paid the gym membership so may as well get his money worth before cancelling since he has a gym membership elsewhere. The things he does just to have payback on that little runt. 

“Such a shame what happened to his wife, it’s been over three years now, and he still showed no interest in settling down,” he heard a softly spoken voice say from behind the lockers.

Vegeta turned the key in the locker door and continued to listen in. Perhaps he will find out more about the co-owner and his brat before he kicks the guys' ass for creating such a delinquent.

“Well, he had a dating profile a few months back and on it, he stated interest in men and women.” Another voice was heard.

“He did?” the softly spoken person replied with slight shock in their voice.

“He did,” they confirmed, “but then he deleted his profile after only been active for a month, accordin’ to his friend who owns this gym with him — he was havin’ so many time wasters he deleted the profile.”

A sly smirk appeared on Vegeta’s lips and a change of plan formed in his devious thoughts. He rubbed his hands together and ambled around the lockers to meet the two women whose conversation he had eavesdropped. He smiled as they both looked over at him, returning the smile. They were wearing identical pink leggings and crop tops with their hairs tied back in a bun. Judging by the amount of makeup they had on, Vegeta could only presume they were here to simply ogle at men working out.

“Sorry to interrupt, as you can plainly tell — I am new here, and just wondering if you could direct me to the co-owner that often works out here?”

The two women raised their brows and roamed their eyes up and down Vegeta’s body which stroked Vegeta’s ego as he leaned against the locker with a widened grin watching them ogling at him, one of their jaws dropped and their friend pushed it back up to close their mouth then giggled as Vegeta maintained eye contact.

“So while you are done gawking at me, are you able to direct me to the co-owner or shall I ask someone else who will be able to answer me straight away rather than eyeing me up and giggling like school girls?”

The women cleared their throats as crimson slowly crept through their thick layer of foundation, and they pointed behind him that led Vegeta to turn on his heel to look directly at what the ogling women were pointing at.

Right at the back of the gym by the bench weights was a man wearing orange shorts and black vest doing push-ups, Vegeta glanced over his shoulder to give the women a curt nod as a thank you before he strolled towards the bench weights while mentally planning out what to say. 

Perhaps starting with ‘I know your son’ would not be a great idea, nor would ‘are you the father of the little shit threatening to fuck my mom?’ Be a good one either.

While he had continued to think hard on what he should first say, he hadn’t paid attention to his surroundings and tripped over something causing him to fall face forwards. Thank heavens for the soft flooring placed there as he'd have probably broken his nose or gotten a black eye or even both by how hard he had landed. He grumbled and turned on his back. His vision disorientated from the fall could make out a figure leaning towards him, and he squinted his eyes as he could hear a disembodied voice and couldn’t quite make out what it was saying nor work out if he was staring at a shadowy figure of a person or a palm tree.

How hard did he hit his head? He rubbed the heel of his hand into his eyes and slowly sat up.

“Easy there, that was quite a fall,” came a voice from the figure in front of him.

‘No shit’ Vegeta grunted to himself and pulled his hand away while blinking to adjust his eyesight. The figure in front of him came into vision and there stood the man who he was wanting to speak with. Damn it, what a way to make a great first impression of himself.

“Ah, you’re one of the new starters Huh?” he let out a small titter as he asked and watched Vegeta look around the flooring while rubbing his forehead, “Ah, ya sorta tripped over me if that’s what you're wonderin’” he rubbed the back of his head and offered his hand to help Vegeta back onto his feet.

Vegeta shot him with a serious stare, “did anyone else see me fall?” He said in a low voice, avoiding making a glance around the room just in case others had seen his fall. He’d like to at least walk out this place with his pride still intact.

“Uh,” he made a brief glimpse around the place and shook his head, “nope?”

With that reassurance, Vegeta held on to the man's hand pulling himself up and swiftly dusted himself down. He then gaped up at him as he smiled at him and hastily averted his glance on noticing Vegeta staring back at him.

“You own this place then?” Vegeta looked around the lively gym, each heavy machine being used by athletic men and women while some people conjugated into the corner of the large room. 

“I co-own it with an old friend of mine,” he replied and flung a towel over his shoulders, “So are ya local?”

“I uh…” Vegeta pressed his lips together and watched Goku wipe the sweat off his face, damn, he’d happily lick the sweat off that luscious body. Focus, Vegeta focus. He shook his head and swallowed back the hard lump forming in the back of his throat. “No, I saw this place had pretty good reviews so thought I’d join and see what all the fuss is about. I’m Vegeta by the way,” he extended his hand out for a handshake.

“Goku,” he smiled, shaking his hand then cocked his head to the side. “Say, where did ya see the positive reviews by the way? I know we aren’t that heavily advertised at the moment.”

Vegeta widened his eyes, the corner of his lips twitched slightly as he continued shaking hands with Goku. Shit, shit… what does he say? Quick, think of something…. “I’m learning about important dates in History, want to be one of them?” he winced and retracted his hand from the shake after saying that. What the hell was he thinking? 

No doubt if that brat of a kid found out about his fallen attempts to woo his father, that he’d received some further taunts and perhaps have his streaming channel filled with mocking remarks about his failed attempts to woo another streamers' dad. Vegeta glanced behind him. For some reason the exit seemed further away from when he first entered the building, and he avoided looking back at Goku’s expression. A light chuckle caused him to crane his neck to see Goku smiling at him and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, that response has thrown me back a little.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Vegeta winked at him while internally screaming at himself.

Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head, “I bet,” he said with a light chuckle, “You going to be using these then?” he jerked his thumb at the weights behind him.

Vegeta glanced at the weights behind Goku then nodded, he observed the way Goku’s body language relaxed more around him and he couldn’t hold back the smirk forming on his lips. Perhaps he still had a chance. They both made their way to a weight bench and Vegeta bit his lip watching Goku wasting no time and going straight to the weights and not paying attention to him. Vegeta cleared his throat and waved his hand to grab Goku’s attention.

“Is it okay if I remove my vest here? I tend to sweat like mad when I do bench press,” Vegeta watched Goku’s mouth go ajar slightly and subtly nodded his head.

Vegeta rucked his vest up maintaining his eye contact on him. The way Goku endeavored to pry his eyes off him made Vegeta’s lips curve into a complacent smirk. Got him right where he wanted. He placed his vest to the side whilst flexing his muscles pretending to not notice the fact Goku was near drooling from the corners of his mouth.

During their workout, Vegeta was able to find out a little more about Goku and took advantage of him giving him the side eyed glances when he thought Vegeta wasn’t paying attention. Goku explained how he has two sons and that his wife had died of an illness. Vegeta had to hide his look of discontent when Goku talked more about his youngest being a gamer, though he was relieved to hear how Goku admitted he didn’t really pay attention so was probably unaware that Vegeta is in fact his son's rival.

Afterwards, the two had left the gym together and had a few drinks in a local pub. A couple of hours passed by and Vegeta found himself stepping inside Goku’s home It wasn’t clear who initiated it, but Vegeta was smug that his plan was working as Goku led him straight to his room. Oh, how he was going to have fun this evening...


	3. Chapter 3

The two stepped inside Goku’s room throwing their clothes off before crashing onto the bed making out.

Vegeta had a permanent triumphant smirk fixed on his face, Goku was practically all over him, planting sloppy kisses down his body. This man was a work of art, pure perfection, such a shame he had created a delinquent and was the sole reason he was here now. 

“We have to be quiet, my son is sleeping next door,” Goku said under a shaky breath as Vegeta flipped them over and was now straddling him and snaked his hands down to his crotch while licking down the side of his neck causing his body to shiver in reaction.

“Oh, how naughty of you inviting a stranger to fuck your brains out while your child is right next door,” Vegeta chuckled, his eyes tracing over Goku’s ripped abs, and ghosted his fingers over them. Fuck, why did he have to be the father of that little bastard?

The pleasure inscribed on Goku’s face soon shot to a look of panic as realisation came flooding in, and he quickly propped himself up on his elbows, “Woah, shit you’re right perhaps we shouldn’t — “  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t? You were very vocal in the taxi, you were practically humping my hand when I-“ Vegeta rubbed Goku’s cock with his hand and smirked, watching Goku sink back into the mattress and letting out short gasps. “Shall we continue?” He chuckled to himself as Goku nodded his head frantically and started to grind himself against Vegeta’s hand. “Good.”

He traced his tongue around Goku’s nipple while pinching the other with his fingers before switching over. Listening to the shallow breaths and small whimpers encouraged him to continue, and he kissed down towards the erect cock, the musky scent invading his nostrils and fed into his arousal further.

A low moan reverberated from the back of Goku’s throat as Vegeta traced his tongue along the veins of his hardened cock.

“Oh sh-shit,” Goku stuttered and arched his back, as Vegeta’s wet tongue licked around the head of his cock.

Feeling smug that he already turned this man into a moaning mess, just like putty in his hands, this was too easy. Vegeta sunk his mouth down the pulsing shaft and felt a tug on his hair, he glanced up, his lips curved into a grin around the cock watching Goku’s face contort to various expressions of pleasure only fed into his ego, and he bobbed his head, sucking the cock firmly. 

“F-fuck… oh god!” Goku groaned, tugging at Vegeta’s hair with his left hand and digging his fingers into his pillow with his right.

A wet ‘pop’ resonated in the room as Vegeta slipped his lips off the cock and wiped the back of his hand along his smug mouth, “My, that’s a lot of vulgar words coming out of your innocent mouth,” he said with a light chuckle.

“S-sorry,” Goku said with a shaky breath, his cheeks all flushed, and he moved his hand away from Vegeta’s hair. 

“I didn’t say stop,” Vegeta hummed and pushed Goku’s legs further apart. 

There was a brief hiatus as Vegeta basked in the view in front of him. Goku’s body gleamed in a thin sheen of sweat. Such a cruel world, presenting him with a Greek god figure spread out in front of him making all his deliberations dwindle into mush. He could quite happily delve his tongue into every curve and dent of Goku’s body.Fuck, he was going to worship this body like a temple — No, he has to focus on his main objective, to fuck this kids dad to oblivion, he broke the silence by clearing his throat and smoothed his palms along Goku’s quivering thighs. 

“To make this easier, do you have any lube?” Vegeta asked, and moved his hands to cup Goku’s firm ass cheeks giving them a tight squeeze eliciting a sharp gasp.

“I-I do…” Goku extended an unsteady arm towards his bedside stand and pointed at the drawer.

Vegeta shifted his glance towards the bedside stand and noticed a picture of a woman leaned against the small desk lamp, guilty thoughts whirled in his mind and bile raised in his throat. Damn, this deceased wife was clearly judging his actions. His guilty conscience soon dissolved when he saw Goku’s hand open the drawer and pull out a bottle of lube before harshly shutting it, making the picture topple onto the floor. 

Well, suppose that’s one way to clear him from his guilty thoughts. He shrugged and smirked at Goku biting his bottom lip seductively at him. This man was breathtaking to look at, it was making it so hard for Vegeta to remain concentrated on his devious plan.

His eyes roamed over Goku’s body as he grabbed the lube from Goku’s shaking hand and placed it by his side. Such a delicious sight, Goku’s hard cock twitching against his muscular stomach and leaking pre-cum. He couldn’t resist wrapping his fingers around Goku’s cock firmly and gave it slow firm strokes, watching and listening to Goku writhe and moan.

“You’re a hot mess right now,” Vegeta snickered and circled his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum around in a circle.

Goku bit back his moan, his eyes focused on Vegeta’s and his legs shook wantonly as Vegeta continued to tease the head of his cock.

Vegeta lowered his head down and trailed his tongue around the head of Goku’s cock, savouring the saltiness from the fluid oozing out. Slowly he licked down the throbbing shaft and down to the balls, applying firm pressure as he traced circles with his tongue.

“Gods,” Goku let out a low groan and combed his fingers through Vegeta’s spiky hair. “Don’t stop.”

Inhaling the beautiful musky scent as he licked lower down and pressed his tongue against the tight hole, Vegeta hummed in delight and his hands hooked around Goku’s thighs as he buried his face between the cheeks.

Goku sunk into the pillow beneath him, his back arched as he felt the wet muscle tease his entrance and he moaned out something unintelligible.

Vegeta’s tongue licked and twirled around the tight hole, coaxing it to open between kissing either side of Goku’s inside thighs. Goku smelled and tasted amazing. He was just so addicting that it was hard for Vegeta to not get lost in his arousal all together.

Soon as Vegeta felt the tight muscle relaxed around his tongue, he started to thrust his tongue inside, eliciting quiet moans from Goku.

No, he needed this man to moan loud enough for the brat to hear them, otherwise all his plans leading to this moment would be a waste… well, to an extent. Goku was fucking delicious, and he knew he was going to be a decent fuck. Something he hadn’t had in a while.

He wriggled, and twirled his tongue deep inside, and continued to tongue fuck Goku till he was a quivering mess. 

Vegeta pulled back and slowly leaned back onto his knees, his cock now throbbing so painfully wanting physical contact. He glanced down at Goku’s quivering body as he was catching his breath with his cock hard against his stomach and leaking more precum.

“Turn on your front,” Vegeta demanded in a low husky voice. Goku knitted his brows together and gaped at him, “I want to see that ass of yours when I fuck it hard.”

Goku let out a small whimper and rolled onto his front, presenting his firm backside to Vegeta.

Vegeta licked his lips when applying copious amounts of lube on his cock, he just couldn’t wait to bury his cock in that tight ass. Placing the lube where the picture was sat, he positioned himself between Goku’s legs and smirked. “Beg!”

“W-what?” Goku turned his head to the side and glanced up at Vegeta’s devious smirk from the corners of his eyes.

“I want to hear you beg for my cock,” Vegeta said and tapped his slick cock between Goku’s ass cheeks.

“Oh god, please give me your cock,” Goku’s breath hitched when Vegeta slapped his ass.

“Louder!”

“Sh-shit, Vegeta…. We have to be quiet.”

No chance, if they were going to fuck, it was going to be loud and vocal as possible.

“Then you clearly don’t want it that badly then,” Vegeta shrugged and leaned back about to climb off the bed till he heard a small whine from Goku which led him to smirk.

“Fuck me! Please fuck me now!” Goku yelled in a pleading tone.

Vegeta’s grin widened as he positioned himself between Goku’s legs again, “that’s better,” he hummed and pushed his cock inside Goku’s ass.

“Oh god, oh fuck!” Goku’s knuckles blanched as he held onto the headboard.

“Have you ever bottomed before?” Vegeta raised a brow and massaged Goku’s lower back while he pushed the rest of his cock in before stopping, allowing Goku time to adjust.

A low chuckle came from Goku, and he shook his head, “you’re the first,” he said between his short pants.

Impressed by his honesty, Vegeta started off gentle and shallow thrusts. Warm, soft walls hugged tightly around his cock that made it so difficult for him to not lose all his senses and pound into him.

“H-harder,” Vegeta heard Goku mumble between their short gasps and grunts.

“You want it harder?” Vegeta leaned back adjusting his angle and slowly pulled his cock out leaving just the tip inside. “Such a slut for my cock already,” he slammed his cock back in, earning him a sharp gasp and a moan.

“Fuck yes, more!” 

Hearing Goku swear was such a turn on, Vegeta obliged and pistoned his cock inside vigorously. Loud smacks from their hips connecting mingled with the bed creaks and Goku’s moans that was soon changing in pitch as Vegeta hastened his pace before slowing down for harder thrusts again.

“You feel so good, don’t stop!” Goku moaned out and started to thrust himself against Vegeta.

“Say you love my cock!” Vegeta demanded,the mattress undulated beneath them as he continued to thrust in harder. He stifled his moan while listening to Goku moan and mumble something that was mollified by the other sounds. “Come on bitch, moan louder!”

“Fuck me harder, I want to feel your cock in me hard!!” Goku shouted out between his shaky moans, “please just give it to me, Vegeta!”

“You dirty cock slut!” Vegeta chuckled and slammed in harder.

“Yes-yes! I’m your cock slut!” Goku mewled and started to drool onto his pillow, “vegeta!” He gasped and bit onto the pillow, loosening his grip from the headboard as Vegeta started to thrust harder.

Feeling fire pooling low in his abdomen as he heard his name being moaned out interspersing with compliments on how good it is. Vegeta continued his hard thrusts. The bed shook threatening to fall apart and slammed against the wall.

“Ah fuck… I’m close!” Vegeta rolled his eyes back and quickened his pace, the soft walls clamped down on his cock ready to milk all his essence.

“Y-yes! Fill me with all your cum!!” Goku screamed out in pleasure and quivered as he released.

Such filthy words pouring out of Goku’s mouth sent a shiver down Vegeta’s spine, and he released deep inside the quivering hole before rolling off and collapsing onto the mattress next to him.

“Wow,” Goku caught his breath and turned onto his side to face Vegeta. “That was-“

“Good?” Vegeta rested his arms behind his head and smirked.

Goku pressed his lips together and scratched the side of his head, “well I was uh… gonna say that it was a lil sudden what happened, we hadn’t long met.” He let out a quiet titter and sighed, “I hope my son didn’t hear us.”

Vegeta’s smirk grew, and he let out a low chuckle. Oh how he hopes that brat heard everything and in return to never piss off the wrong person again.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta remained lying in the bed with the sheets mangled between him and Goku, the yellow hues from the morning sun evaded through the small gaps of the curtains, and he wasn’t certain how long he had been laying there staring into nothingness as he waited for the sleeping beauty next to him to rouse. He hated these moments, sleeping in a stranger's house and not knowing whether it was acceptable to climb out of bed and leave the room, or if it was simply more courteous to wait for the person to wake up from their slumber. Either way — he wished this bastard would hurry and awake from their sleep already.

A small groan from next to him caused Vegeta to shift to his side, and he bit his lip when he watched the sheets drape over Goku’s deliciously firm backside as Goku stirred a little.

Eventually, Goku started to twitch more and rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes while grumbling to himself, and Vegeta licked his lips when he focused on Goku’s backside again and smirked, feeling satisfied from the decent fuck last night. He soon averted his glance elsewhere when Goku slowly turned onto his side and looked back at Vegeta with half-lidded eyes.

“Mornin’” Goku said with a yawn and stretched.

Vegeta responded with a half smile while in his head he was cheering ‘finally!’ for he was getting fed up just laying there knowing he could be doing something more productive right now like gaming or taking countless selfies for his social media account.

“You weren’t awake for long, were ya?” Goku asked and took another stretch before slowly pulling himself up to a sitting position.

Vegeta’s pupils expanded as he marvelled at the view beside him even after their rough night together and Goku looking half asleep with bleary eyes, he was still so attractive and Vegeta could feel himself starting to salivate as his eyes were drawn to the muscular body that he had paid none more attention to whatever else Goku was mumbling to him.

However, this wasn’t the reason Vegeta was here. His primary objective to fuck his rivals dad was done, and he didn’t plan to see this sexy bastard again no matter how tantalizing it was, he did not want to be associated with that little punk ass kid. Besides — he had such a busy life that a relationship would impede things. Though there wouldn’t be any harm done setting up an occasional fuck with this guy? Then again, that might mean he would have to get along with the son to some extent to please Goku. He was automatically brought out from his deliberations when he heard Goku mention his name, and he did a leisurely gaze towards Goku’s eyes.

“Vegeta?”

“Hm?”

“Did you catch any of what I had said?”

“Something about if I had been awake for long or not?” He asked and watched Goku rub the back of his neck while letting out a brief sigh.

“I was just wonderin’ if you were wanting to take a shower before you uh… leave?” Goku let out an audible gulp straight after what he said and began flailing his hands while tittering nervously as Vegeta raised a brow at him. “Not that I want you gone so sudden or anything like that it’s just I was wondering you don’t have to but if you do, then there're clean towels and some spare clothes in the wardrobe over there.”

Witnessing Goku getting all muddled like this induced Vegeta to chuckle softly to himself, which caught Goku’s attention as he gave him a broadened smile nervously waiting for his response. Such an irresistible goofball.

“You talk too much,” Vegeta smirked and leaned in towards Goku, “but to answer your question, yes I’ll have a shower.” He said and pecked him on the cheek.

Goku cleared his throat and looked away as his cheeks flushed red. “Okay, well, you can use the shower first and I’ll use it after you,” he said while climbing off the bed and walked towards his dresser avoiding Vegeta's gaze.

“And there was me hoping you’d join?” Vegeta sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He was tempted to perv on Goku’s bare ass some more, perhaps even bury his face in it again… fuck, what is he thinking? He shook his head and massaged his temples.

“Man, I would, but… ya know?” Goku let out a short titter.

“No, I don’t know?” Vegeta shifted his glance on Goku who was balancing on one leg to put on sweatpants.

“I got to check on my son,” Goku slid his leg into the sweatpants then adjusted himself and threw on a baggy top before he sauntered towards his wardrobe, “no doubt he will not be very happy seein’ a stranger around the place, so I best give him the heads up,” he sighed and opened the wardrobe door, while Vegeta’s lips curved into a complacent smirk.

“I suppose that is a good enough reason to not take up my offer on joining me in the shower,” Vegea said with a half shrug, besides -- he’d be tempted to sneak in another quick fuck so perhaps it was best that they didn’t shower together.

Goku spun on the ball of his foot and smiled nervously at Vegeta after he pulled out a folded towel from the wardrobe and made his way towards the dresser to grab another set of orange sweatpants and plain blue T-shirt. “You can keep the clothes if you like, I have plenty spare,” he blushed as he handed Vegeta the towel with the spare clothing he brought out for him.

Vegeta was sat stark naked on the edge of the bed maintaining his smirk, and he grabbed the items off Goku while chuckling lightly to himself catching Goku’s eyes roaming down his body. “Thanks,” he tucked the towel and clothes under his arm.

“It’s the first door to your left,” Goku smiled and shifted his glance on their clothes from last night that were strewn on the floor and rubbed the back of his neck before looking back at Vegeta.

The two shared an awkward smile when their eyes connected and Vegeta swallowed back the hard knot forming in the back of his throat. Now's not the time to catch feelings for a stranger, time to have a shower and get the fuck out of this place. Vegeta stood up from the bed and approached the bedroom door, he flinched when Goku leapt out in front of him with panic inscribed on his face. 

“Hold on, let me check the hallway is clear for ya,” he said with a hesitant smile and switched his glance from between Vegeta’s legs and the bedroom door next to them.

It was evident what Goku was so nervous about, and Vegeta maintained his smirk watching Goku open the door just a meager, so he could peep through the gap before exhaling in relief, “I think he's still asleep, I’ll just check the bathroom is free for you to use,” he looked back at Vegeta from over his shoulder and his eyes made a brisk look at Vegeta’s body before making eye contact, “j-just stay here for a sec…’kay?” his voice cracked as he smiled and quickly rushed out the room closing the door behind him. 

Vegeta pressed his lips together listening to frantic footsteps rushing down the corridor and opening a door before running back towards the bedroom, he had to hold back a laugh as the door swung open with Goku almost toppling over himself as he dashed back into the bedroom near winded.

“Yeah-” Goku caught his breath, his face all flustered looking, “y-you’re good… I believe he’s still asleep.”

“You sure?” Vegeta lifted a brow at him and smirked, “don’t want to go for a second look?” He pressed his lips together as he noticed Goku was about to leave the room to look again and pulled Goku back shaking his head at him. “I’m sure it’s fine, I’ll go for a shower now.”

Goku nodded his head, his cheeks all crimson, and he let out a brief chuckle as he opened the door for Vegeta to leave.

——————————————————————-

After a brisk shower, Vegeta dried himself and got changed into the clothing Goku had given him. Thank god the sweatpants had a drawstring he could tie around the waist, otherwise he’d find himself walking around the place with the pants down to his ankles.

He made a quick glimpse at himself in the bathroom mirror while drying his hair. The oversized shirt and baggy pants looked ridiculous on him and he was glad he wasn’t going anywhere else other than his home, like hell would he be seen dead wearing what he was now however he was grateful he was given a fresh set of clothing, it’s the thoughts that count right? Vegeta tsked at himself, why is he trying to give excuses for his one-night stand, that’s all they are — a one-night stand and nothing else, he probably won’t see them again after this and be more of a distant memory that would occasionally pop up in his mind.

Faint voices could be heard outside the bathroom, which made Vegeta raise a brow in curiosity. He threw the towel aside and strolled out of the bathroom to listen in and could hear Goku speaking to a a recognizable voice that made him grin as he made his way towards the direction where the voices were coming from.

“And you are lucky my viewers didn’t hear much!” he heard the familiar voice exclaim.

“Quiet son, we’ll talk about this later, okay?”

Vegeta inhaled deeply with a widened smile, so the little shit had heard him fucking his dad senseless? What a glorious morning this turned out to be, he rubbed his hands together and strolled around the corner to see Goku stood crossed arms with what appears to be his delinquent son sat by the table pouting at him.

“Why not now?!”

“Because we still have a — “ Goku paused as he noticed Vegeta stood by the doorway, “Oh, uh…” he smiled looking at his son then back at Vegeta which led his son to turn his head to glare back at Vegeta. “How was your shower?” He tittered and rested a hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze while imposing a smile.

“Sorry, was I interrupting something?” Vegeta asked while suppressing a smug grin. 

“Yes!” The teenager bashed his fist on the table and glowered directly at Vegeta.

“No!” Goku raised his voice while giving his son a stern look, “Don’t be rude,” he quietly spoke and nudged his son in the arm.

“Me rude? You’re tha one who brought this stranger into the house to have sex with!”

“Goten!”

“It’s alright, he does have a point,” Vegeta sighed and sat on the chair opposite the teen, he leaned back propping one leg on the other and folded his arms against his chest as he fixed his gaze on the annoyed teen. “Your father is an adult though and can do as he pleases.”

A low chuckle reverberated from the teen's chest, and he shook his head at him. “No offense, but you are just some stranger that my dad chose to bring home for a quick screw probably won’t even see you again.”

“Goten, please—“ Goku was quelled by Vegeta raising his hand in the air while maintaining his focus on Goten.

“Well, how about I introduce myself then?” He smiled and moved his hand to extend out towards Goten for a handshake. Oh how he couldn’t wait to tell this kid exactly who he is. “Hi, I’m Vegeta and I gave your father a decent night last night,” he smirked and winked at Goku.

“Oh god,” Goku muttered under his breath and buried his face in his hands.

The teenager pulled a face at the two before willingly shaking Vegeta’s hand. “Goten, my dad probably didn’t mention but I’m a popular streamer called Noobkiller,” he sighed and rolled his eyes as Goku looked back at the two with a tight-lipped smile “Dad, I can tell you’re giving me that look again, it’s a cool name okay?”

“Yeah, of course son,” Goku chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, “Vegeta, would you like anything to eat or drink before you leave?” He asked with a soft expression that Vegeta felt some warmth in his heart when he looked at him that way.

“Coffee will be fine, no sugar,” Vegeta responded while clearing his throat and shifting his glance off that adorable bastard's face. 

Goku nodded his head curtly and gave his son a warning stare, the stare that Vegeta was familiar with himself for it was similar to what he and Bulma gave their children when they wanted them to behave around guests. Goku then walked into the kitchen while clicking his fingers and mumbling about how it was going to be a long day.

When he knew he was finally alone with his rival Vegeta gave Goten a menacing smile and leaned forward, “Noob killer huh?”

“Yup,” Goten replied with a cocky grin.

“Told you it wasn’t my ass that was going to be hurting.”

“What are you talkin—“ Goten paused, his mouth ajar and eyes flickered in realisation as it smacked him hard in the face. He frowned at Vegeta who was sneering at him. “No, you’re not-“

“Yes, you camping little shit, don’t feel so smart after sending those childish remarks about fucking my mother?” 

“It was a joke, I can’t believe you found my dad and literally fucked him,” Goten grimaced and shook his head in disbelief.

“Guess you can call me daddy from now on,” Vegeta smiled coyly at him.

Goten opened his mouth about to project his hatred till they heard the door open and looked over to see Goku walking in with a cup of coffee.

“Here ya go,” Goku smiled placing the cup on the table in front of Vegeta, he then looked over at his son's look of disgust and furrowed his brows at him. “Everything okay?”

Goten puffed out his cheeks and jumped from his chair, “I can’t believe you dad!” He scoffed and stormed out the room.

Goku scratched the side of his head with his other hand resting firmly on his hip. He then sighed and glanced over at Vegeta with a slight smile. “You’ll have to excuse him, he’s uh-“

“It’s fine, I have teenagers of my own. I know what they are like,” Vegeta took a sip of the coffee and leaned back on the chair cradling the cup in his hands. 

Goku rubbed his lips together with a pensive expression and pulled out a chair to sit next to Vegeta, “We were a little loud last night,” he looked down at the table as his cheeks glowed red.

There was a brief silence between them as Vegeta took another sip of coffee before placing it on the table and shifted himself to face Goku. “What do you mean by we?” He asked, lifting a brow.

Goku swallowed and looked back at Vegeta, his face still glowing crimson; he scratched the back of his head and let out a short chuckle before placing his hand on Vegeta’s lap. “I don’t know what to say to that, but uh… I’ll be seeing you at the gym tomorrow right?”

Vegeta almost choked on his coffee as he took another sip from it, “Tomorrow?” He coughed and placed the cup back down.

“What’s wrong? Can you not do that day or somethin’?” Goku cocked his head to the side and patted Vegeta on the back as he started to cough some more.

“No, no um-“ Vegeta thumped his fist against his chest lightly clearing his throat. He was planning to cancel the gym membership as soon as he got home , and the dolt had caught him off guard asking if he was going to the gym oblivious to the fact Vegeta only used him as part of his revenge. “Tomorrow will be fine,” he forced a smile while mentally cussing at himself for his own stupidity. 

“Great,” Goku smiled widely at him, “we can get to know each other a bit better then, and who knows we may work out together more often,” he playfully punched Vegeta in the arm.

Vegeta did a fake laugh and clutched his hand tightly around the mug, oh how he has fucked up big time...


	5. Chapter 5

“Why didn’t you return home last night?” Vegeta heard his son ask as soon as he stepped foot inside the house.

There was a short pause between them as Vegeta started to take off his shoes by the front door, most teenagers would enjoy having a house to themselves, besides he knows there’s plenty of food in the house so it wasn’t like he was leaving his seventeen-year-old to fend for themselves. So, why was this son of his so annoyed about him not returning home?

He turned his head to face Trunks’s annoyed expression and lifted an eyebrow at him, “What?” he asked with a half grunt.

Trunks folded his arms, giving the oversized clothes Vegeta was wearing a scrutinised look. “What happened to your clothes?” 

Damn, was Trunks a lot like his mother. He hadn’t long walked in and Trunks was already interrogating him. A low groan of annoyance rumbled from the back of Vegeta’s throat knowing his son would continue to pester till he was satisfied with an answer. 

“Someone is washing them for me and were kind enough to let me have their spare clothing.”

“Could've texted me or something to let me know you were staying out, you tell us off if we never tell you or mom we are staying at our friends,” Trunks huffed and shook his head, it was something he and Bulla argued often about with their parents.

“Do as I say and not as I do,” Vegeta gave Trunks a harsh stare and placed his shoes on the rack. “Besides I was putting a delinquent in his place last night and it was very pleasurable getting my revenge on him,” he chuckled to himself and rubbed his hands together, recalling last night, oh how he went to town on that luscious body.

Trunks gave his father a perplexed look and then his eyes widen in realization, “Oh my fucking god dad you didn't?” 

“You bet I fucking did,” Vegeta’s lips crooked into a mischievous grin, and he let out a chuckle as Trunks stared at him in dismay. “Not to mention it was pretty good sex too.”

“For God's sake dad what is wrong with you?” 

“Me?” Vegeta asked and pointed at himself. He couldn’t believe his son would even ask such a question. What he did was perfectly logical and one way to shut up that little troll. “The fuck is wrong with that delinquent kid for sitting up in that tower fucking camping there the whole time!” 

With a low grumble, Trunks gripped the bridge of his nose, “I can't believe what I'm hearing,” he shook his head in disbelief of it all.

“Well you better start believing,” Vegeta strolled towards his room with a spring in his step. He felt untouchable, near enough a god, just overall a fucking genius with his devious plans.

“Are you going to do this kind of stuff every time a person gets you mad in a video game?” Trunks called out from behind him.

Vegeta paused and with a faint snicker glanced over his shoulder at his bewildered son, “Maybe I will” he grinned and proceeded to walk towards his room to change out of the hideous clothes Goku had given him.

He chuckled to himself as he heard Trunks whine and shout out “Goddamn it dad” just before he closed his bedroom door.

No more than a couple of hours had passed since Vegeta had got home and was currently lying in his bed thinking wistfully of the night he had shared with that man, he had to admit the sex was pretty good and seeing that little delinquent's face when he told him who he was; it was priceless.

A smirk formed on his face as he thought about it all but stopped as he remembered how Goku had asked him to go work out with him tomorrow at his gym, he was still debating if he should go or not but still in the end he couldn't figure out an answer.

He sighed as he got out of his bed and out of his room and to the living room where he turned on his console and TV, maybe gaming for a while would clear up his mind and help him reach a decision and as he finally got the game up and running he saw that he had a multitude of messages from NoobKiller.

He accessed the messages and saw a horde of them all insulting him and asking what the fuck was wrong with him, and Vegeta couldn't help the smug grin that was on his face at the moment.

A mere snicker slipped past his lips as he opened the most recent message from Goten, he felt rather proud knowing he had riled them up if only there was an achievement for fucking your rival parent — he’d wear that with pride, on staring at the message while thinking of a good response Vegeta leaned back on his chair with his lips curved into a smirk. There was no greater feeling than learning he had upset his rival to the point they had sent some humorous insults his way. 

——————————————————-  
N00bKiLl3R sent the following message:-

U motherfukin bastard u are goin 2 regret wat u done!!!!!!!!!

——————————————————-

Vegeta shook his head and chuckled at the idle threat before he tapped away on his controller to send his response, he could hear Trunks stroll in and caught him from the corners of his eye staring at the message his father was typing rapidly in with the look of distaste.

“Seriously, dad?” Trunks sighed and leaned on the edge of the couch.

“Take note son, this is how you put a delinquent such as him — in their place,” Vegeta said with a complacent grunt as he sent his reply, he glanced over at his son shaking his head and letting out a groan of disapproval. “Make yourself useful and grab me a beer from the fridge.” 

Trunks rolled his eyes as he leaned off the couch and made his way towards the kitchen while grumbling how his father is such an embarrassment not that Vegeta cared, he simply shrugged and continued to exchange messages with Goten.

——————————————-

D3v0n420 :-

Get it right boy it’s father fucker to you and is that any way to speak to your daddy? ;)

N00bKiLl3R :-

U r not my dad!!!!!!!!!!!

D3v0n420 :-

Says you

N00bKiLl3R :-

Sumfin wrong wit u 4 sleepin wit my dad who does tht?!!

D3v0n420 :-

I think you should be questioning your own life choices, who camps out inside a tower during a whole session? Idiot

N00bKiLl3R :-

Git gud u sore ass loser!

D3v0n420 :-

Speaking of sore ass… how’s your dad? ;)

N00bKiLl3R :-

Stay away from my dad!!!! U will regret it if u dnt!! I meen it!!!!!!

—————————————————————-

Vegeta rolled his eyes and opened the can of beer that Trunks had eventually handed him halfway through exchanging messages with the idiot teen. He had no intentions to see the dolts father again. It was satisfying seeing their reaction, and he felt pleased he had got his revenge.

Just as he was about to close the messages and get back to gaming ignoring Goten’s reply, his phone made a noise and brought it out from his pants pocket to see a message from an anonymous number his eyes widened as he read the text.

———————————————  
(Unknown number)

Hey,

Look forward to seeing you in the gym tomorrow 9:30 start good for you?

—————————————————-

Vegeta took a sip from the can while indenting it with his fingers as he stared at the text message. How did that bastard get his number?

Just then an idea sparked inside his brain and a devious smirk formed on his lips. Perhaps he could have fun winding up Goten more, besides he gets a decent occasional fuck so it’s a win for him either way. He downed his beer and crushed the can in his hand while staring at another text message that came through on his phone.

—————————————————-  
(Unknown number)

Sorry forgot to mention it’s Goku btw 

—————————————————-

“No shit,” Vegeta snorted and glanced back at the message from Goten before he looked back at his text from Goku and smirked.

It seemed his decision had been made up for him thanks to the messages he received from the two. A small chuckle resounded from his chest as he texted his reply to Goku confirming he’d be there tomorrow. This was going to be entertaining, he snickered to himself and sent a response to Goten’s last message.

—————————————————————

D3v0n420 sent the following reply:-

Challenge accepted ;)

—————————————————————


	6. Chapter 6

There’s always a lingering smell in the gym, it’s subtle, but it still invades the nostrils, nonetheless. Not that it bothered Vegeta, he was used to it and enjoyed the cleanliness mingled with the musky scent from those doing intensive workouts. 

As he strolled past the corridors with his duffle bag lugged over his shoulder, he scanned the area noticing it was quieter compared to when he last visited the place. Then again, it was still early in the day. 

He kept a lookout for the one person who was the sole reason why he was entering this place again. There was no other reason for him to travel such a distance when he had a gym close to his home. Seeing the brat's reaction was worth the forty-minute drive however, and he felt smug knowing he was only going to vex that delinquent further.

On shoving his duffle bag into the locker and removing his hoodie, he heard footsteps behind him that led him to swivel and face the source of the footsteps. To his relief it was Goku, and he gave a brief smile before turning the key in the locker and doing his best to act cool. This man clearly had the hots for him, and he couldn’t blame him — he was beguiling after all.

“Hey,” Goku softly spoke and crimson gradually crept up his face as Vegeta turned to face him again.

The corner of Vegeta’s lips curved into a dominance smile as he placed his right hand on his hip. It was adorable watching the taller man squirm in his presence as they made eye contact. For his entertainment he didn’t respond and kept his composure while watching Goku shift his eyes away from him and let out a nervous titter.

“So,” Goku clapped his hands together, “uh — I guess ya ready for a workout, right?” He smiled through clenched teeth, which evoked a small chuckle from Vegeta.

It was visible this man was getting flustered since they last met, and it only fed into Vegeta’s ego further as he watched Goku make quick glimpses over his body. Perhaps wearing a tight-fitting tank top and shorts was the best decision he had made for today. It was going to be entertaining to watch the flustered male gawk at him between their bench presses and other exercises. 

Seeing Goku rub the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle as he awaited for a response from him,only fuelled Vegeta’s confidence more as he nodded his head and smirked.

“This way I take it?” Vegeta asked, maintaining his smirk as he jerked his thumb towards the bench weights.

Goku shifted his glance towards the area, then back onto Vegeta and nodded before motioning Vegeta to follow as he made his way towards the weights.

Vegeta obliged and strolled alongside him with his arms folded against his chest. He looked straight ahead while he caught an occasional glimpse from Goku looking over at him from the corner of his eye. This only made him smirk more.

“I have a question,” Vegeta paused as he seated himself on the bench before turning his head to stare at Goku staring at him with his mouth slightly ajar, “have you asked me to come here just so you have something good to look at while you work out?” He lifted a brow as Goku blinked at him and cleared his throat.

“S-sorry, I’m still kinda half asleep.” He said with a slight titter and scratched the back of his head. “I’ll um — I’ll be by this one,” he pointed towards the bench by the side of Vegeta. 

Vegeta pursed his lips and watched as Goku turned his back to him, that firm ass hidden behind the baggy sweatpants. Inducing fond memories to rekindle in his mind as soon as Goku bent over to tie a shoelace which Vegeta could swear he did that intentionally. That man had a fine body that he wouldn’t mind delving his tongue into its crevices. 

Once Goku made a sly glance over his shoulder, Vegeta snapped his head away and adjusted himself. Sneaky bastard knew exactly what he was doing. He may as well just invite him over to fuck him again at the rate this was going.

An hour had gone by quickly, and Vegeta finished with some push-ups, he could feel his lungs expand and his heart beating rapidly while sweat trickled down his flushed face as he continued to push past his limit. He made a swift glimpse at Goku now crouched in front of him, though he couldn’t quite make out what the adorable bastard was saying as it was muffled out by his pulse pounding in his ears. His arms trembled, and a burning sensation crawled from his biceps down to his wrists. Just a couple of more push-ups, and he’ll be done, he reassured himself through gritted teeth as he continued to push himself.

“Got some determination in you, huh?” Goku’s cheery voice rang through Vegeta’s ears, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

Fuck. Vegeta groaned and pulled himself up onto his knees, glaring back at Goku who gave him a nervous grin.

“Oops, sorry— I’m guessing that was my fault?”

He will be sorry. Vegeta narrowed his eyes on him before trailing his eyes down Goku’s firm pecs. Wait… when did this bastard take his shirt off?

“Anyway I was,” Goku cleared his throat as Vegeta jumped to his feet and started to pull his tank top over his head, “uhh-” he licked his lips roaming his eyes down Vegeta’s slick abs.

Vegeta’s lips quirked in amusement watching Goku caress him with his eyes, “you were saying?” he asked prompting him to finish, while wiping the sweat from his brow with his tank top

“Right,” Goku tittered rubbing the back of his head and averting his glance from Vegeta, “I need you to sign some forms for your membership that’s in the office, if you don’t mind — ” 

Vegeta cut in with a small chuckle and flung his drenched vest over his shoulder, “if I don’t mind going into the office to sign them?” 

“Y-yeah, you don’t have to right now but it would be --” Goku was quelled by Vegeta’s finger pressed against his lips, he blinked and swallowed hard as Vegeta smirked at him and inched closer to him. 

“It’s fine, I’ll sign them now. Gets them out the way,” Vegeta licked his lips as he glanced down at Goku’s smooth looking skin that was stretched taut over his athletic body. His mind reeling in filthy thoughts with vivid images from their sex.

He pulled his finger away from Goku’s soft lips and let out a low chuckle. Why was this man so mesmerising to look at? And why was he even showing such an interest in the first place? He had done all that he had planned to do and was content with the fact he had upset his online rival to the point they had probably cried salty tears over it. And yet, there was a niggling feeling deep inside the core of his entire being that he wanted to see this man again. No matter how many times he tried to assure himself that it was nothing more than harmless fun to annoy that bastard teenager further, Vegeta just couldn’t glean his actual feelings for this man.

When Goku gestured for them to walk towards the office, Vegeta was absorbed in his reflections as he willingly accompanied him. Very little was said between them, it was mostly awkward smiles and swift glances away whenever eye contact was made. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a click from the door knob being turned and as he glanced over, he watched in great amusement what next unveiled. 

Goku had broke the tension between them as he opened the office door and tripped over a box filled with paperwork that was placed a few inches away from the door, Vegeta couldn’t withhold his snicker as he observed Goku’s face contort to the look of annoyance blended with slight embarrassment. 

“Shit, I knew there was something I forgot to do this morning,” Goku sighed and kicked the box out of the way.

On entering the office Vegeta could see how modest and bland it was. There were notice boards hung on the back wall with multiple posters and post notes stuck on it. He diverted his focus on Goku ambling towards the small desk next to the window that overlooked the car park. 

“Let’s see,” Goku clicked his tongue as he flicked through the deluge of paperwork that was inside the desk drawer.

Vegeta arched his brow and slowly made stride steps towards Goku. Once he reached the desk he dumped his vest on top of it before propping himself up on the edge and smirked when Goku looked up at him with a soft gaze and paused with his fingers hovering above the paperwork. 

Like a predator locking onto its prey, Goku let out a nervous chuckle as Vegeta's gaze on him deepened. Vegeta had an unquenchable thirst, and he licked his top lip, reading Goku’s body language. Oh yes, he wanted more too, there was no other logical reason to ask him to work out with him without wanting to be groped and perhaps fucked over the desk. 

Within seconds, Goku was pushed back onto the office chair and let out a sharp exhale as Vegeta leapt and pressed his body against his. 

There was no question about it — the two were aroused. Vegeta could feel Goku’s erection pressed against his thigh and without a second thought, he leaned in and kissed Goku on the lips. There was more than an insatiable need in the kiss. His tongue slipped inside Goku’s mouth to taste him and firm sinewy arms wrapped around him while their tongues rubbed against each other and drool seeping from the corners of their mouths. 

‘He desires me too, he’s ravenous for this,’ Vegeta grinned into their open mouth kiss, and he swallowed Goku’s soft moans in the kiss while roaming his hands down the firm body. Who cares about his revenge against that little runt for now? His attention was all on pleasuring this hot man. He can actually admit he can forgive the sex on legs for creating a bastard who camps on other online players then threatens to fuck their moms whenever they complain. It’s not this guy's fault after all, right? Not like he knew his winning sperm would create such a disappointment. 

“Vegeta-“ Goku rasped into the kiss and started to grind himself against Vegeta’s leg.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me,” Vegeta smirked and parted from the kiss, “Admit it,” he grazed his teeth along Goku’s earlobe earning a sharp gasp and moan, “You’ve been thinking about me ever since that night.”

Vegeta grinned and slowly snaked himself down Goku’s body, planting gentle kisses from the crook of his neck to his firm pecs.

Goku’s body writhed, his breathing becoming shallow and his soft calloused hands groped Vegeta’s firm backside, giving them a gentle squeeze as Vegeta twirled his tongue around one of his erect nipples.

“Sh-shit Vegeta, we shouldn’t be doing this here,” he groaned and smoothed his hands along Vegeta’s back as the kisses traveled dangerously close to his throbbing erection. “Oh f-fuck,” he moaned under his shaky breath.

Hearing Goku cuss only spurred Vegeta on, and he hooked his fingers under the waist of Goku’s sweatpants before glancing up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The corner of his lips curled into a confident smirk as Goku’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh, don’t you act all surprised now, I’ve been watching you, you crafty bastard didn’t think I’d notice your subtle cues?” He raised his brow and dragged Goku’s pants down. A heavy musk scent enveloped his nostrils as the cock sprung free. 

“Okay,” Goku chuckled, “Ya got me, but I know you were pervin' on me from when ya first saw me.”

Oh, really? Smug bastard isn’t as naïve as he had initially thought. Vegeta rubbed his lips together and wrapped his fingers around the hard, throbbing shaft. He rested on his knees and gave a teasing lick along the under shaft. Fuck, he still tastes good. The salty skin tingled on his tongue, and he inhaled the musky scent before enveloping his lips over the balls while pumping the shaft with his hand.

“Ugh yeah,” Goku bucked his hips and moaned soon as Vegeta sucked on his balls while quickening the pace of stroking his cock. “Oh Vegeta, fuck,” he groaned, feeling the soft lips slip off his balls and firm kisses travelled up along his shaft.

Vegeta loved listening to the sounds erupting from Goku’s chest, and he licked up and down the shaft. What was he doing?!... he glanced up at Goku looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. God does he feel as though he had won the lottery with this man. The tastes, the smells and the firm gorgeous body was engulfing all his senses, and he could feel his cock pulse as he listened to Goku’s shaky breaths.

He playfully swirled his tongue around the head of Goku’s cock and delved the tip of his tongue into the slit, savouring the salty taste that now lingered in his mouth. 

“Yeah, suck my dick!” Goku groaned harshly and bucked his hips.

Vegeta locked his eyes onto Goku’s as he slowly slid his lips down the twitching cock, and he started to slide his mouth up and down, slicking it with his saliva. His cheeks hollowed, applying firm pressure as he continued to suck and lick the delicious cock in his mouth. The vulgar words coming from Goku’s mouth was a turn on still. How many more obscene words can he get this man to say?

The room was filled with Goku’s loud grunts and Vegeta slurping on his cock. Over and over Vegeta fed Goku’s cock between his lips and built rhythm face fucking himself on his cock. He’d slide his mouth back up to suck and lick around the sensitive head before sinking his mouth back down to deep throat all the while trying to keep his eyes on Goku’s.

“Oh wow, Vegeta,” Goku groaned and entwined his fingers into Vegeta’s hair, giving it light tugs.

Things were getting pretty heated in the office, from working out in the gym to now on his knees sucking some dick. Not one of his proudest moments, but not something he’d regret either. He felt a harsh tug on his hair and as he was about to pull off to lecture Goku, he heard the door swing open.

“Krillin!” Goku yelped and pulled himself closer to the desk while nudging Vegeta under it.

There was a tumble and a small thud heard that Vegeta could only suspect the person had tripped over.

“Ah damn it Goku, what did I tell you about these boxes?!” Came a disgruntled voice.

“Sorry, I’ll move them somewhere else, I promise.” Goku chuckled slightly and tapped Vegeta’s head.

“Okay, well, you can do that now, right?” Krillin asked in annoyance,

“I’m afraid not.”

“Why not?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes, listening to the pair. As if he was going to let this stop him from sucking Goku’s cock, he didn’t care if they were spotted or not. After all, he was handsome and was honored to suck an equally handsome man's dick. What could be more arousing than that?

“I promise Krillin I’ll — Oh god!” Goku rasped and grabbed a handful of Vegeta’s hair as Vegeta proceeded to suck his cock from under the desk. 

“You’ll what?” Krillin asked in a curious tone.

“Yes!—yes I’ll do it!” Goku tugged Vegeta's hair more.

Vegeta smiled around the cock and sunk his mouth down, taking in the entire length with his lips tight around the base of the cock. Who’d have thought the risk of being caught was another fucking turn on?

“Okay?” There was a short exasperated sigh and a light tap of a foot, “Why aren’t you getting up and doing it now then?”

“Oh, sh-shit!” Goku’s legs quivered as Vegeta did hard slow sucks while massaging the shaft with his tongue.

“Is everything okay, bud? You seem a little flushed?”

“Good! — absolutely fine!” Goku said through clenched teeth.

“You’re starting to scare me, are you sure everything is okay? Not overworking yourself again, are you?”

Oh, he wasn’t the one overworking himself. Vegeta thought to himself and closed his eyes, focusing on breathing through his nose to pull his mind off his now aching jaw. He cupped Goku’s balls with his free hand and started to massage them, which earned him a low shaky moan from Goku.

“H-how long ya gonna be?” Goku asked under his shaky breaths.

Vegeta couldn’t tell if he was asking him directly or Krillin, either way he started to suck harder and faster while mentally praying he cums soon before his jaw locks up.

“Why are you asking? Are you wanting me to close up for the night?”

“N-no I got it — in fact, why don’t ya just take the day off?” Goku gasped and thrust himself into Vegeta’s warm inviting mouth, “Gods,” he murmured.

“Goku, you are acting strange, you sound like you’re in pain.”

“Yes-yes, ah I mean I uh—“

A laugh rumbled from Krillin's chest, “That’s just so typical of you.”

“Yep,” Goku said through a chuckle to hide his moan.

Vegeta could feel the cock twitch and throb inside his mouth, Goku was going to cum any second now, and it was an entertaining thought if Goku could suppress his moan.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’m needing to use the computer quickly to—“

“Now?!” Goku’s voice near cracked, and he began tapping on Vegeta’s head again as though he was signalling him to stop.

Like hell was Vegeta going to stop now. He focused most of his attention on the head of the cock twirling his tongue around and grazing his teeth along it before sinking his mouth back down and sucked firmly.

“Are you still needing to use it now? I can wait.” Krillin hummed. 

“Y-yeah,” Goku tittered, and he released his grip on Vegeta’s hair, “Just uh checkin' my emails,” there was a click-clack sound coming from the keyboard and Vegeta had to suppress a snicker as he continued to firmly suck on Goku’s cock.

If Krillin were to walk round to the desk, he’d see the computer was off and Goku was just stupidly typing away on the keyboard while staring at a blank monitor screen and biting back his moans.

“Riight, well, mind hurrying as I’m needing to email our vendors, bastards have sent the incorrect invoice again.”

“Ah man hate when that happens,” Goku groaned and his legs started to twitch more.

Vegeta was impressed how well Goku could string a sentence together for this long. Either that or he was doing a terrible job sucking his cock? He was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard a high-pitched ringtone, and he could hear Goku’s sigh of relief as Krillin answered his phone.

“Hey sweetie,” Krillin hummed and then sighed, “Sorry about this Goku, my daughter needs me to pick her up as the wife is stuck in work at the moment. You’re okay to deal with everything while I’m gone, right?”

“Of course, go, I’ll be fine!”

“Thanks, bud.”

Soon as the door was shut, Goku tugged at Vegeta’s hair again and started to thrust upwards while letting out low grunts. Vegeta’s eyes rolled back as spurts of warm salty liquid filled inside his mouth, and he swallowed it down while letting out a moan. He slowly slid his mouth off the satisfied cock and planted a tender kiss on the head before tucking the cock away. 

“Gods,” Goku exhaled in relief and slumped back on his chair, “That was a close one.”

“That it was,” Vegeta affirmed and crawled from out of under the desk and stood up. “So—“ he licked the salty residue from the corners of his lips and smirked. “ You have forms you need me to sign?”

Goku gaped at him, his cheeks all flushed from the blowjob. He then widened his eyes as he came down from his euphoric high and clicked his fingers, “Ohh right yeah,” he said through a cheeky smile and pulled out the form from the drawer. “Just gotta sign and date' em is all,” he tittered and handed them to Vegeta to sign.

Vegeta grinned watching Goku slouched in the office chair and catching his breath. He can almost forgive him for giving him such a jaw ache by just how adorable he looked. He leaned over the desk to grab a pen and quickly signed and dated the form before handing it back to Goku.

“See you in a couple of days' time then?” He smirked and grabbed his tank top from the desk.

Goku nodded his head, still half dazed from the blow job.

“It was nice to see you again,” Vegeta winked and pulled his vest over his head.

“Y-yeah,” Goku chuckled, and he let out an audible gulp as Vegeta leaned into him, pressing his index finger and thumb on his chin.

“Who knows, maybe you can return the favour then?” He sucked on Goku’s bottom lip, earning him a low moan.

As he pulled away from the kiss, Goku pouted his lips. Obviously, not happy that Vegeta was leaving, if it wasn’t for the fact he had promised to pick his kids up from his ex’s house he’d of happily spent another night fucking this man into oblivion.

After exchanging their goodbyes between sloppy kisses, Vegeta grabbed his stuff from the locker and made his way to his car with a spring in his step. As much as he hated that little bastard noobkiller, he was so grateful that he had the pleasure to meet their father. Though he wasn’t sure if they’d show their father the messages they had exchanged, but he could only hope Goku will be gullible enough to believe that Devon420 isn’t Vegeta and that it was all just coincidental that the two met during those messages.

On throwing his duffle bag into the passenger seats his phone pinged, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and smiled as he read the text.

————————————————————————-  
Message from ‘runts father’ :

Hey,

I was just wondering if you’d be interested in going on a date tomorrow night? I know it’s all sudden but I’d like to get to know you better.

———————————————————————

He bit his lip and climbed into his car while holding his glance on the message. Shit, what does he say?A devious plan then popped in his mind, what better way to upset his rival more than to go on a date with his father? Yes, it’s genius. He snickered to himself as he sent his reply.

——————————————————————-

I’ll be up for that, I’m assuming you’ll be paying? ;)

Vegeta  
X  
———————————————————-


	7. Chapter 7

——————————————————————-

I'll be up for that, I'm assuming you'll be paying? ;)

Vegeta  
X  
———————————————————————-

Goku smiled at the text message as he finished putting on his jacket. It had been a while since anyone had made him feel the way Vegeta did. Having given up on looking for a relationship after a few unsuccessful dates that left him feeling deflated, Vegeta had walked in at the right time in his life.

For once, he had something else to focus on other than his children and the gym. It was exhilarating, a transition from his regular routine. He retained his broadened smile while messaging Vegeta the details to one of the small restaurants in town.

Warmth spread across his cheeks after he sent Vegeta a text, recalling their intimate moments they had together. Yesterday, in particular, left him hot and bothered for hours afterwards. Vegeta was incredible, he never experienced a blowjob quite like it before. Goku was broken out of his reminiscing thoughts by his son who had grabbed his arm, shaking him and calling his name.

"Dad I really need you to come see this," Goten pulled on his fathers arm motioning him to follow him.

Goku sighed, tucking his phone into his jacket pocket. Perhaps his son had a winning streak in a game and wanted to show him his score. Goku struggled to show any interest in gaming. Though he always tried to show his enthusiasm for his sons, usually he'd say 'great game, son' or 'well done' anything that he'd know would leave Goten feeling even more proud of his achievement. 

They entered Goten's room and Goku stood by the doorway staring at the television then switched his attention back on his son's agitated expression. 

"Look!" Goten's voice cracked as he pointed at the television showing the message exchanges he had with D3v0n420.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, cocking it to the side and furrowed his brows as he could see how flustered his son was getting. Perhaps someone had beaten him in a game, then again he was generally placid about things like that. 

"What is it, Goten?"

Goten looked back at him with a tight lip smile not moving his hand away from pointing at the screen, obviously something had upset him and Goku pursed his lips glancing at the screen raising an eyebrow at the messages before looking back at his son with a perplexed expression. He wasn't sure what his son wanted him to do or say. It looked like some immature messages between two teenagers.

Goten gaped at him and huffed, "Dad, that man you slept with only did that to get to me!"

"That's a bit over dramatic to do that over a game."

"Exactly!"

"Goten," Goku sighed, peering at the messages again "I've brought you up better than this." He shook his head at his son and rested a hand on his hip.

"W-what?!"

"Why did you tell this man that you'd and I quote 'fuck his mom'?"

"Oh my god dad, never mind tha—"

"No, don't 'never mind that' to me, son. You need to message that person back and apologise." Goku glanced at the messages again, staring at them in disbelief, "And perhaps this person should also apologise as well. You both are bad as each other exchanging childish messages like this."

"Dad, that person is Vegeta, who you slept with!" Goten said but saw his father checking his watch, "Dad?"

Goku sighed reading the messages then switched his attention back on his son, "It seems coincidental, I mean Vegeta doesn't seem that petty for starters, and if it were him wouldn't he just have shown up at the front door other than coincidentally meeting me at the gym?"

"Well, yeah but—"

"Exactly, and how would he have known I'm your dad?" Goku asked while giving his son a modest smile. 

"I-I don't know dad, but he told me it's him himself!"

Goku lifted his brow, "When?" 

"When he was last here, and you were making coffee," Goten dug his nails into his scalp, looking more agitated.

Goku groaned, his son was never keen on him dating since his mother passed away. He could only speculate this was Goten's way to try to stop him from seeing someone. No one could replace his children's mother, but no matter how many times Goku had reassured Goten of this, he would always act up whenever Goku had brought someone new home. 

"Look son, I know this is hard for you seeing me going on a date with someone again, and I want you to know tha—"

"You aren't seeing him again are you?!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"For crying out loud, I am telling you that Vegeta is that account, and he slept with you just for revenge, he doesn't care about you!" Goten said nearly shouting at his father. He just needed to get him to understand.

There was a slight pause between them as Goku processed what his son was claiming. He glimpsed at the messages again and sighed. It just didn't add up or make sense why someone would go to the extreme to sleep with someone's parent over a game. From what Goku has seen, Vegeta didn't fit into that type of person to be so petty.

"If he didn't care about me," Goku pursed his lips and made eye contact with his son, "why has he agreed to go on a date with me?"

"To get to me!" Goten said exasperated, why couldn't his father understand, "He knows it's going to annoy me!"

"Goten, I really don't think Vegeta would be that immature and go through such drastic lengths just to rile you." 

"Wait, I can prove it's him by going on his streaming channel," Goten grinned smugly as he tapped on the buttons of his control pad, his tongue poked out in concentration as his eyes flickered through the different streaming channels.

Goku rolled his eyes and chuckled at his son's persistence. He glanced at his watch again, checking the time before glancing back at his son's look of dismay.

"It's gone," Goten dropped to his knees, his eyes widening at the blank screen.

"What's gone?"

"His streaming channel, he deleted it!"

"Maybe that person sent similar messages to other people and got his account removed, I really don't understand what is with you teenagers threatening to sleep with each other's parents, it's all so silly." Goku said chuckling to himself and made his way towards the door of the bedroom.

"Damn it dad, I'm telling you it's Vegeta!"

It was evident Goten would not let go of the fact that he believed the person who claimed to have slept with his father was Vegeta. It seemed too much of a coincidence, but then again, it was probably some petty squabble between two teenagers which sadly had ensued during the time Goku had met Vegeta. No way would Vegeta stoop so low like that, right? 

Still, those messages seemed to indicate that he had slept with him and the only recent person he slept with was Vegeta. But then, why would he go through so much trouble, he even paid for gym membership, it just wasn't adding up in his mind? Goku shook off his doubts about Vegeta and beamed back at his son.

"Look, I've got to start heading now, you've got Gohan's number if you are needing anything, I'll only be gone for a couple of hours okay?"

"Don't bring him home with you!" Goten cried out and jumped to his feet. His face looked as though he had watched a horror film.

"What?"

"He'll just screw you and make you scream so loud again, knowing I'll hear it all!"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck feeling heat go to his face, "Oh god, I'm still really sorry about that, I promise I'll be quieter next time."

A resounding smack echoed the room as Goten facepalmed himself and let out a small whine, "God damn it dad!"

"Besides, Vegeta has to return home himself as he has to look after his own kids, one of which is the same age as you."

"Do you know what school they go to?" Goten asked, now looking at his father with an inquisitive expression.

"Not really, kinda an awkward question to ask, don't ya think?" Goku said, and he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I know one of their names is Trunks as I remember thinking that's an unusual name to give to a kid." he chuckled and went to the door of his son's room, "Anyways, I'll see ya later and don't stay up too late you got school in the mornin', Kay?"

His son nodded at him, his attitude had changed and as Goku walked out and gave one glance back to his son he could've sworn he saw a devilish smirk on his face, but it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

He shrugged it off as he headed out the front door and pulled out his phone and began texting Vegeta with a self-conscious grin. There was a spurt of electricity felt throughout his entire being, a fervent energy that he couldn't shake off whenever he saw or thought about this man. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

———————————————————————

Hey,

I'm all ready to go for the date,   
where do you want me to pick you up?  
——————————————————————-

Goku sent the text to Vegeta and awaited his response. Thankfully he answered back quickly giving his address.

Starting up his car, Goku began driving out of his driveway and making his way to his date's address, it didn't take long and eventually came to a stop in front of a nice-looking house with cream-colored walls, black roof tiles and windows across it ranging from wide to tall. He pressed his lips together, unsure if he should climb out of the car and knock on the door, or to text Vegeta informing he's outside? 

Nerves kicking in, he brushed his sweaty palms along his thigh and tittered to himself as he anticipated what could go wrong. Would Vegeta still be interested in him? What if his son is right, and he was just being used in some cruel revenge against his son? He scrunched his brows recalling the message exchange his son had with that person, it just made little sense to him for it to be Vegeta, however the messages did heavily hint that they had slept together, and he hadn't slept with anyone else other than Vegeta who he met at the gym. Is it possible that Vegeta is using him? He was brought out of his stupor when he heard a light tap on his window and turned his head to the side to see Vegeta smiling coyly at him.

His stomach plummeted as Vegeta maintained his seductive stare on him and watched as he pointed towards the passenger side asking if it's unlocked. He nodded his head and leaned over to open the door for him.

Opening it, Vegeta hopped into the seat and leaned a bit towards Goku who could smell the spice of his cologne that he had on.

Vegeta then closed the door and buckled himself in as he looked at Goku with that same coy smile and seductive look before he spoke, "So, I’ve searched that restaurant you texted me and you’re right, it’s not somewhere I’ve been before.”

Goku gulped and then gave his date a small smile, "It’s a nice seafood restaurant I think you’ll like, it's a pretty decent place, has good food and prices."

"I bet it does, seems to me, you don't want me to bleed your wallet dry," Vegeta said coyly to which Goku only chuckled at.

"Trust me, I have more than enough money to pay for everything you order and then some."

Vegeta laughed at that, "We'll see about that"

Goku smiled as he felt a warmth in his chest hearing Vegeta chuckle, he began to drive out and to the seafood restaurant.

It took little time to get there and out of the car and inside the restaurant where they were promptly seated at a table waiting for the waiter to come by and give them their menus, the two sat there in silence listening to the other people who were enjoying their meals and talking with one another.

Goku looked at Vegeta seeing him folding his napkin into some sort of shape, and he began to see that his date was getting bored, and he panicked knowing he had to start a conversation.

Before he knew it, words were coming out of his mouth, "So my son really doesn't like you."

Vegeta looked up at him as Goku cursed to himself. That was a stupid conversation starter bringing up your son who doubts your date.

He heard a laugh and saw Vegeta smiling at him, "It's alright I knew he didn't really like me to begin with, especially with the circumstances."

Goku gulped as Vegeta drew the final word out giving him a seductive stare, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah he didn't like that, but before I went out to pick you up, he pulled me aside to show me this conversation he was having with someone online."

Vegeta raised his brow at him, "Why was he showing you it?"

"He thought you were the person messaging him and that you were sleeping with me to just piss him off, silly right?"

As Goku said that, he saw Vegeta's face waver almost as if he was irked about something, but then that vanished as promptly as it came.

"Well it is quite silly but you know how teenagers can get and well he probably is upset you're dating someone."

Goku nodded at him. He knew Vegeta couldn't be that guy Goten showed him in those messages. That person was saying petty things and getting upset over something so childish and with what he has seen so far with his date, he is nothing like that individual at all.

They made small talk until the waiter came by giving them their menus with Goku seeing Vegeta scanning through the menu quickly, presumably in hopes of finding something expensive to eat, and the thought made Goku giggle a bit as he looked through his menu.

The waiter returned, placing their orders with Vegeta ordering a lobster dinner and Goku himself ordering crab legs. They thanked them for their orders and swiftly took their menus from them.

Making small talk as they waited for their meal to arrive, Goku learned a bit more about Vegeta and how he loves to work out and how much he loves spending time with his son and daughter.

Their meal arrived, and the two dug into their food enjoying the flavor and how mouthwatering delectable the food all was.

Goku was halfway through his meal when Vegeta caught his attention with a question, "So when me, and you were getting intimate on our first night together," he smirked as Goku felt the heat rising and let out a nervous chuckle before Vegeta continued, "I was wondering who the lady in the picture was. I know she was your wife, but I'm just a bit curious about it all."

Swallowing the food he had eaten Goku let out a sigh as he thought about his wife again, "Yeah her name was Chi-Chi, and we were married quite young when we both eighteen," he cast his eyes on the table, it has been a while since he openly talked about her to others but Vegeta was taking an interest, and he knew he couldn't keep evading the subject to conceal the anguish he feels.

He drew in a sharp breath and shifted his focus back on Vegeta before he continued with a small exhale, "She gave me my two sons, my eldest Gohan and my youngest Goten then shortly after that she caught an illness, and she died."

He felt a bit saddened as he recalled the memories, but he felt a hand come down onto his and saw Vegeta looking at him, "I lost my wife too shortly after we divorced, and I know the feeling all too well."

Goku felt warmth in his heart as Vegeta said that and gave him a small smile which was returned to him. They went back to their meals and finished up with the waiter coming back after.

The bill was given to Goku who saw Vegeta smirk at him, he pulled out his credit card and handed it to the waiter who scanned it and confirmed the bill to be paid and as Goku was putting it away, he saw Vegeta raising a brow at him.

"I didn't know your name was Kakarot" Vegeta said to him with an inquisitive look to which Goku chuckled.

"Ah it's my real name, my grandfather called me Goku, and it just stuck throughout the years, but you can call me either name if you want"

Vegeta smiled and nodded at him, and he got up along with Goku where they made their way out of the restaurant and to the car.

They both got in and Goku began driving and both men enjoyed the silence of the car trip, enjoying the night sky through the windshield as they finally made their way back to Vegeta's house and parked in front of it.

Vegeta opened the car door and then looked at Goku with a smile, "Thank you for the night out it was fun"

Goku nodded at him, "Yeah it was, and I hope you have a goodnight"

As he said, those words, he felt lips against his and was pulled into a rather sweet and passionate kiss by Vegeta to which he returned before the two separated.

"You have a good night too, Kakarot"

Vegeta went out and closed the car door behind him, and Goku watched as he went to his house and went inside.

Goku began driving again, going to his house, but his heart and mind were reeling from that kiss, and he felt so hot and found himself smiling as he came to a realisation.

He was falling in love with Vegeta.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta was steeped in guilt as he stared at his reflection, feeling nauseated on what he had told Goku. His plan was spreading into a large heap of disarray.

‘It was supposed to be a one-night stand’ he muttered under his breath while maintaining his glare on his reflection. ‘What the hell am I doing?’ he questioned himself and gritted his teeth, resting his forehead against the mirror. 

When he had arrived home from the date last night, his children noticed a sudden transition to his demeanor, he felt stunned, relaxed, surprised just a complete list of varied emotions that he didn’t expect to feel towards his rival's father. And now, he was feeling something in the pit of his stomach, an uneasy feeling that caused his loss of appetite this morning. The feeling was manifesting inside him, like a ticking time bomb threatening to explode any second.

He bitterly regretted telling Goku that his ex died, and now he has to live with that lie. He sighed and leaned back, staring at his reflection again for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation…. What if Bulma were to find out he lied about her being dead? There is no hope in hell she would play along with his lie. He just had to hope Bulma and Goku were to never meet, otherwise he would be digging himself his early grave.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

“Dad?” a softly spoken voice was heard from behind him that made him move his gaze to see his twelve year old daughter's reflection in the mirror.

To not rouse any suspicion that he was drowning in his guilt and cursing under his breath, he turned the faucet on and cupped his hands under it to collect the cold water and splashed it on his face. His breath hitched soon as the sharpness from the cold water touched his face, as it dripped from his face he quickly reached out for the towel rail, grabbing a small towel to dry his face.

“Is everything okay?” She asked with a small look of concern.

“I’m fine Bulla,” he replied while dabbing his face dry with the towel, “have you got everything ready for when you return to your mother?” 

“I… n-no?” Bulla sputtered.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his daughter and flung the towel over his shoulder, “Well don’t you think you should be doing that?”

“Dad, you know you got me for two more nights right?”

“Since when?” Vegeta said, turning around to look at his daughter in disbelief, he was sure they were supposed to go to Bulma's.

“Oh my god!” Bulla groaned as she face palmed “Mom told you all this last night before you went off on your stupid date!”

Vegeta tapped his chin thoughtfully, he recalled getting a call but was drawing a blank at hearing words from the call, “Sorry, I must’ve not heard her,” he shrugged.

“No shit!”

“Language!”

“English!”

“Don’t get smart with me, you know what I meant!” he crossed his arms with his daughter doing the same. 

Damn this offspring of his having the same temperament as him. She invariably had him wrapped around her finger.

“I’m only learning from my father,” she smirked at him. 

“Me?” he responded in disbelief, “Because your mother has never sworn in her life?” he said in a deadpan tone and watched as she knitted her brows together deep in thought before responding.

“I’ve never heard her swear.”

“Now that I know is a lie, it’s one of the reasons I was attracted to her, her filthy mouth always got me—“he hesitated for a moment feeling his skin prickle recalling his ex-wife's constant cursing at him during their arguments and how they would have steamy hot se- he shook his head of those thoughts as he looked at his daughter straight in the eye “That aside, I do not want to hear you swear again.”

With that, Bulla rolled her eyes at him which in return made him smile. She certainly was growing into a confident person, no fear of speaking her mind and pulls the same facial expressions as her mother. 

“Anyways,” she puffed out her cheeks and began twirling her hair, “I was wondering if it would be okay for me to sleep over my friends house, her mom is happy for me to go over?”

“That’s a shame,” he fake pouted at his daughter, “I had planned out an entire day of baking cookies, and doing a makeover with you.”

“Is that a yes?” Bulla questioned her father as she saw he was still pouting at her, “It's not funny dad, I can’t tell if you are joking or being serious!”

“You can go Bulla, I’ll just stay here and bake cookies on my own because your brother thinks it’s not cool to hang out with your old man now,” he shook his head and fake tutted doing his best to hide a grin. It was something he enjoyed immensely — teasing his kids.

“Dad!” Bulla said exasperated,the corners of her lips twitching into a smile.

“I even bought pink icing to go with-“

“Dad please, if you don’t want me to go you can just say.”

“Of course you can go, so long as there are no boys going to be there,” he was now smiling at his daughter and dropping his pout.

There was a scoff followed by a dry heave from Bulla after he mentioned boys it only made him chuckle at her response.

“Ew, gross,” she wrinkled her nose in revolt.

Just the reaction he wanted to see from his daughter, if he could make her continue to show no interest in dating for as long as he could, then there will be no stress of him wanting to knock out those who break her heart. 

“Good, keep that attitude till you’re thirty,” he chuckled, seeing her screw up her face at him.

Watching his daughter walk out the bathroom with an occasional glance at him from over her shoulder, left him thinking back on his recent actions on his rivals father and once again left him drowning in guilt. Does he regret sleeping with Goku? Absolutely not. Is he feeling guilty for using him? Yes. Will he stop seeing him? -- he pressed his lips together thinking about it, has he caught feelings for him now? Is this what his problem is?

Usually, he never cared so much about one-night stands, but he just couldn’t shake Goku out of his mind. He stared at his reflection as he thought pensively about it all and what would be the best course of action for the situation he was in before his son interrupted his thoughts as he started calling out for him.

“What do you want Trunks?” he asked making his son go silent with calling out for him, why were both his children interrupting his thinking constantly, he just needed to find a way to deal with this situation before it gets out of hand and the next thing he knows his kids are going to start calling Goku dad, and he would have to hear the delinquent call him dad.He shuddered at that thought as he heard his son begin talking.

“I was wondering if I could go hang out with a friend from school today?”

Vegeta side eyed his son, now Trunks is going out too leaving him alone to have to deal with thoughts of Goku all by himself, but then again he would have the house all to himself, and surely, he could find something to distract him from his current predicament.

“Do you need a lift?” Vegeta pivoted around to face his son and folded his arms, “because I can drop you off since I no doubt will have to give your sister a lift to her friend's house.”

“Oh, um-“ the corners of Trunks’s lips twitched into a nervous smile as his father deepened his stare on him, “th-that’s really unnecessary, I’m actually meeting them in town.” He said with a timid laugh.

Vegeta lifted a brow at his son’s body language. He could tell from the stuttering and shaky laugh that Trunks was hiding something from him. Perhaps this person he is meeting is a crush? He smiled and folded his arms.

“Well, if you are so sure then.” 

“Yep, so I’ll start going now,” his son grinned nervously and started to step out the room backwards.

Vegeta chuckled at his son, the last time he was this flustered was when he had a small crush on one of his teachers. 

“Oh, yeah,” Trunks raised a finger as though to ask a question, “what happened to your streaming channel?”

Soon as Trunks asked, Vegeta let out a grunt. He didn’t want his son to know that he had temporarily removed his channel knowing the little twerp would try to sabotage his devious plans. Of course, the devious plans did not include catching feelings for the runts father. He gritted his teeth and stared vacantly at a speck of dust on the floor. How the fuck did he miss that when he cleaned the bathroom?

“Father?”

Vegeta blinked up at his son forcing a smile while internally cursing at himself for thinking about the hot sexy— fuck he’s doing it again. Shaking his head, he focused his attention back on his son who gave him a look of concern.

“You okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he smiled at his son hoping his response would suffice.

“So what happened to your—“

“I decided to take a break from it, that’s all,” he lied, and watched Trunks glance up to the side as though pondering on what next to say before giving a half shrug and walked out the room.

Alone again with his thoughts, Vegeta proceeded to look back at his reflection, he now has the house to himself and to do what? — stare at his reflection while giving himself a lecture on how stupid he has been? 

No, he would not allow these niggling thoughts to get the better of him. It’s been, it’s done, time to move on. With that, he drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. No more thinking about the consequences of his actions. Albeit it was dumb of him to even pursue his devious plans just to annoy some kid. He did enjoy his time with Goku.

Did enjoy? — he stared thoughtfully at his reflection, his lip curled into a coy smile as an alternative plan manifested inside. 

Who said he still couldn’t enjoy spending time with Goku? All he had to simply do was ensure Goku was to never find out that he was used to begin with, that way he can still enjoy getting to know this hot man as well as annoy that kid, yes, it was all coming together now in his brain. 

“I’m a fucking genius,” he quietly chuckled to himself and rubbed his hands together.

It wasn’t long till Bulla was ready to sleep over her friend's house, in which Vegeta had a complacent grin on his face during the drive there while Bulla gave him a questionable look. It was the same look Bulma always gave him on knowing he was up to something. Her face soon contorted to a widened smile as they approached closer to her friend's house. Once he pulled over at the house, Bulla glanced over the backseat, then back at her dad.

“Going to the gym?” She smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Vegeta smiled back at his daughter and nodded. He had no plan to work out this evening, well—not that type of work out. He just needed a back-up plan in case what he had originally planned backfires on him. No way was he going to make himself look like an idiot.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she hugged him before flinging her bag over her shoulder and climbing out of the car.

The two gave each other a small nod and smile, and Vegeta watched his daughter enter the house before driving off.

The journey to the gym felt longer than usual as his mind flooded with contradicting thoughts. A couple of times he wanted to make some diversions as he pondered on what ifs, but soon he pushed those thoughts back as he thought about sleeping with Goku again.

That delicious naked body mingled in the sheets after their night of hot, rough sex. His spine tingled and his cock hardened on the lewd thoughts, feeling the heat rush to his face, he opened his car window a meager to help cool off his filthy thoughts.

Eventually, he arrived at the gym, and he glanced at himself in the rearview mirror before peering down at his hard on.

“Down boy,” he snickered. Was he seriously talking to his erection? He was just glad no one was close by to witness his madness.

He walked inside the gym while mentally doing his best to maintain a calm demeanor and not as someone down for a fuck with the gym owner. 

“Vegeta?” 

He glanced to the side of him to see Goku standing wearing shorts and a tank top, with a towel draped over his shoulders. His face looked flushed, and hair stuck to him, making it very difficult for Vegeta to ignore his raging hard on. 

“I uh — wasn’t expectin’ you here today,” he tittered, scratching the back of his head. His breath hitched as Vegeta pinned him against the wall.

“Let’s just say—“ he smirked, cupping his hand on Goku’s bulge, “I’m full of surprises,” nibbling on Goku’s bottom lip, he gave him a suggestive look.

He needed him, wanted him, wanted to fuck this man's brains out. He was intoxicated in this man's scent, his appearance, just everything about him dominating his thoughts day in and day out pushing all rational thoughts aside.

“I-I’m free tonight if you wanna—“ Goku’s breath hitched again, and a small moan slipped past his lips when Vegeta rubbed between his legs. “Gods, Vegeta,” he moaned softly and pulled Vegeta in for an open mouthed kiss.

Separating from their fiery kiss, the two exchanged a suggestive look, no words were needing to be said — they were both intimately wanting each other...


	9. Chapter 9

Not long after arriving at Goku’s place, he was pulled in for a fervor kiss. He couldn’t help but smirk into their kiss when he felt Goku’s hands tug at his shirt. His erection straining against his pants, and their heavy breaths that mingled in their sloppy kiss only intensified his arousal.

Fingers fumbled over each other’s clothing while they blindly made their way towards the bedroom. The house seemed quiet, from what Vegeta could make out over their lips smacking and low growls rumbling from their chests. Not that he cared if the brat was home or not, he was going to fuck this hot mess either way.

The two stumbled into the room and crashed onto the bed, not separating their lips as they ripped and tugged every piece of fabric off them till they both laid bare.

“Vegeta,” Goku moaned into their kiss and let out a small groan once Vegeta started to stroke his cock. “Gods, I need you,” a low pleading moan slipped past his lips, as Vegeta parted from the kiss and licked, nipped, and sucked on the sensitive part of his neck.

“Oh, you need me?” Vegeta asked with a half-laugh, pressing the tip of his tongue against the warm pulsing neck, rubbing circles, and savoring the taste of Goku’s skin.

Everything about Goku was simply addictive. Vegeta could never get enough of his taste, smell, touches along with that adorable pleading look he gave him. It almost sent his mind on overdrive.

“Perhaps you can show me, just how much of a need you have for me,” he whispered suggestively that made Goku shudder in response. 

With that Vegeta ceased his ministrations and pressed his finger against Goku’s shoulder, pushing him onto his back. A smirk formed as Goku gaped back at him with nothing but lust in his eyes before he hovered above Goku’s chest, resting his knees on either side of him, and rubbed the tip of his cock along Goku’s soft, awaiting lips.

He moaned as he felt Goku’s warm, inviting mouth envelope around the tip of his cock. Giving it gentle sucks along with his wet tongue teasing around the sensitive gland. 

“F-fuck,” his eyes rolled back when Goku sank his mouth further down his shaft, feeling the tongue caress the underside of his shaft as he did so. 

It had been a while since he received a blow-job as wondrous as this. His ex would only give him a blow-job as a ‘reward’ for something simple such as taking out the trash. It was like a task for her to suck his dick. But it was evident this wasn’t seen as a task, but more of pleasure as Goku’s eye’s fluttered shut and hummed in bliss with his cock in his mouth. 

Vegeta closed his eyes and began to thrust into Goku’s mouth, basking in the pleasure he was currently receiving.

His breath hitched as fingers approached his uncharted territory, feverishly he tapped Goku’s hands away with a nervous smile. Nope, not today, not ever will he have his ass impaled. He watched Goku’s expression transition to a look of confusion as he slipped his lips off his cock, and wiped away the saliva from around his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Is everything okay?”

Vegeta pressed his lips together, ‘no, for he tried to finger his ass’ he thought to himself before verbally responding with, “Yes.”

He exhaled in relief as Goku lifted his brows and shrugged, “Sorry, I shoulda asked before surprising ya like that,” he tittered, palming his hand around Vegeta’s cock and started to pump his shaft.

This was silly, silly for him to be so nervous about being stimulated in other ways. For now, Goku seemed content with what they were doing. He didn’t seem to question his reaction, but instead moved his focus on pleasuring him elsewhere.

He shivered, letting out a small groan of satisfaction when Goku’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Those beautiful lips wrapped around his throbbing cock, sliding down the rigid shaft, and the head of his cock burying deep into Goku’s throat. 

“Fuck,” a sensual moan erupted from him, yearning for more, and he felt the constriction around his cock. It was delightful, pleasurable, just all-around fucking amazing. “Fuck,” Vegeta repeated as if one cuss word wasn’t enough to signal just how great this was.

The way Goku gazed up at him in content, feeding his cock over and over past his slick lips. He’d happily explode in that delicious wet heat, watching the gorgeous man swallow down his essence. Warm, calloused hands cupped his balls and tenderly caressed them. His cock still getting very thorough attention inside Goku’s exquisite mouth.

“You should see yourself right now you look so fucking hot with my dick in your mouth,” Goku moaned in response around his dick creating a pleasurable vibration, “Oh, Kakarot,” Vegeta placed his hands on the sides of Goku's face, thrusting more into his mouth. “Fuck yes.”

Moments after, he reluctantly slipped his cock out of the warm, enticing mouth and observed Goku smile with a modest chuckle as he did a couple of languid licks along Vegeta’s shaft before beaming up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Are ya gonna fuck me?” He asked with his lips curling into an impish grin.

Vegeta shuddered at this, that vulgar mouth, those playful eyes, and that devious smile — of course, he was going to fuck him to the point he couldn’t walk days after. What a silly question to ask. It would be a waste of a visit for only a blow job. Though, he did a wonderful job at blowing him. 

“If that’s what you want?” Vegeta smirked and crawled backwards, ensuring to plant a rough kiss and an odd bite along Goku’s muscular body till he was straddling his waist.

An inquisitive glare from Goku made him chuckle, and he grabbed both their erections and began stroking them simultaneously, eliciting a sharp gasp and low moans doing his best to repress his own, as he enjoyed the sensations of the hot rigid flesh rubbed against his. 

Goku arched his back, thrusting upwards in time with Vegeta’s movements, he craned his neck slightly to glimpse at their cocks rubbing together before moving a leisurely gaze to meet with Vegeta’s.

“Well?” Vegeta threw him a predatory glare, and he watched as Goku gulped with a nervous look etched on his face, “I’m waiting, do you want me to fuck you?” He moderated his movements along their cocks, and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Y-yes,” he affirmed between his rapid breaths, “fuck me Vegeta.”

“Hm, I don’t know if you sound so—“

“Please, Vegeta! Quit teasin’ and grab the lube already!”

And with that, Vegeta’s focus shifted towards the bed stand where the picture frame of the deceased wife sat on top of. He narrowed his eyes on the picture, seeing a petite woman smiling while holding a bouquet. On staring at it, he felt left a lump feeling in the back of his throat. She may not be there in person, and for the love of god, he hoped she wasn’t currently here in spirit, but her presence was felt through that picture alone.

Prying his eyes away from the smiling picture of the deceased wife, he leaned over and opened the drawer, reaching a free hand inside to grab the bottle of lube, while the other proceeded to stroke his length against Goku’s.

“Vegeta — hurry, please,” Goku moaned and writhed beneath him, his hands roaming along Vegeta’s thighs while Vegeta continued to pump their lengths.

Observing Goku pleading him evoked a small groan of pleasure, his hand finally found the bottle of lube, and he moved himself onto the side of the bed while giving Goku a seductive stare.

“Open your legs,” he ordered and smirked as Goku quickly obliged, and basked in the view of Goku’s body before coating his fingers in lube and crawling between the muscular legs. “You are really eager for me to fuck you tonight.”

“Only for you,” Goku moaned and arched his back as Vegeta began massaging his fingers against his quivering hole.

“Is that so?” Vegeta chuckled, stroking Goku’s cock while rubbing the clench hole.

Low moans reverberated from Goku’s chest, his head tilted back and eyes fluttered shut, almost as if Vegeta was already taking his breath away. 

Vegeta licked his lips and maintained his glance on Goku, watching his facial reactions to his touches and slowly pressed a finger in. The clenched muscle loosened around his index, and he was able to push in further, grazing his fingertip over a soft bump inside.

Delicious sounds rumbled from Goku’s chest that propelled him to thrust his finger inside, hard, and fast. Giving him a sample of what's to come. Feeling the muscle relax more around his finger, he managed to slide another in and began rubbing circles around the tender spot.

Within an instant, Goku jolted, his eyes cracked open as he moaned aloud, rocking his hips, and fucking himself with Vegeta’s fingers. He chanted out Vegeta’s name under his shaky moans, and his eyes rolled in bliss as Vegeta slipped in a third finger, and rubbed along the sensitive area while he continued to rock his hips against Vegeta’s fingers.

Vegeta slowly stroked Goku's cock until pearly fluid oozed over his clenched first. Every upward stroke of his hand and deep thrust of his fingers stole a sharp gasp from Goku’s throat, which rapidly devolved into a desperate moan.

“Keep — going,” Goku managed to say under a pleading moan, his face scrunched up in pleasure and body quivered in each hard thrust that was met.

“I want your eyes on me while I fuck your brains out,” Vegeta smirked hearing Goku groan at his words.

“Vegeta—“

“Are you sure you want this?” Vegeta asked, pulling his fingers out and rubbing his erection against Goku’s ass.

“Uh-huh, gods, just fuck me already,” Goku begged while rolling his hips against him, eager to feel the cock breach his hole.

“My—such language,” Vegeta playfully tutted, and tapped his cock against the quivering hole, he had to collect himself as he heard Goku cuss under his breath. Fuck, was it so hot hearing him swear like that, “beg for it.”

“Ah, Vegeta,” Goku whined and grasped his leaking cock.

Vegeta leaned forward and put his hand around Goku's throat, giving him a seductive glare. “Tell me how much you want my cock deep inside you.”

“Please,” Goku begged, “I want it — no, I need to feel your cock inside me!” he saw Vegeta smirk at him before rubbing his cock against his ass but not penetrating him making him groan in exasperation, “Fuck me, Vegeta.”

"How bad do you want it in you?" Vegeta was getting off to this, teasing Goku, dominating him and hearing him curse was such a turn-on. 

"Fuck I want you in me so bad right now just please put it in me."

"I don't know Kakarot, you might need to speak up, it's hard to hear you." He grinned, watching Goku rock himself pleadingly against him, he looked exquisite. 

"Fucking hell Vegeta, just please put it in me! Please!" Vegeta grinned almost maniacally at Goku as he said that.

“Since you said please,” he chuckled as Goku pouted at him, as if to point out he had said please to begin with. 

He scooted forward and guided the tip of his cock against Goku’s hole and gradually pushed inside the loosened opening. A low blissful sigh slipped past his half opened mouth on feeling his cock engulfed in quivering heat. 

Goku’s pout soon diminished into a look of bliss, and he dug his nails into Vegeta’s back and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“Yes, fuck me!” Goku moaned, pulling Vegeta into him and kissing him frantically.

The bed springs creaked beneath their fluid movements, that were rapidly mollified by their loud cries of pleasure. The more Goku cussed under his breath, the nearer Vegeta was to his release. 

“Fuck yes, Vegeta!” Goku cried out, digging his heels into his lower back.

“You keep talking like that, and I’m—“ he stopped and clenched his teeth, pounding his hips harder against Goku’s knowing he was nearing his release now. 

Loud skins smacking, intermingled with their strident cries of pleasure resonated around them. Within seconds Vegeta felt himself come undone. 

Vegeta cried out Kakarot’s name and felt himself shoot deep inside the spasming hole. Warmth sensation in his stomach radiated to every muscle in his body. His essence dripped between his legs out of Goku’s ass.

“Oh,” Goku quivered beneath him as he reached his orgasm and painted both of their stomachs white.

Catching his breath, he gazed down at Goku’s flushed face and watched as he smiled and chuckled a little before pulling him down for a kiss. His beating heart rivaled his own, and it was comforting in some ways. He couldn’t recall the last time he had ever felt a similar feeling to this.

They smiled into their kiss before separating and collapsing onto the mattress, before letting out a short exhale of relief, and stared vacantly up at the ceiling.

Vegeta rested his hands on his chest, gnawing on his inside lip, knowing the sex lasted less than five minutes. Well, at least to him, it felt that way. It made him nervous that Goku didn’t speak, he too was just laying there on his back, presumably deep in thought about how short the sex was. 

Damn his stupid turn-ons and Goku’s filthy mouth in the bedroom, he was soon pulled out of his self-hatred thoughts when he heard Goku clear his throat and lightly nudge him on the shoulder.

“Hey, Vegeta,” Goku softly spoke and turned to face him.

Vegeta gulped, all worrying thoughts of him bringing up about the short sex session flooding his mind, and he was nervous of what Goku was going to say next.

“I was just wonderin’ what are we?”

“What are we?” Vegeta chuckled, “Well, the last I checked we are both men.”

Goku let out a chuckle at that, but gave him a rather serious expression. Was that the wrong thing to say? Vegeta thought curiously as he stared back at Goku.

“I mean, what are we to each other. We have slept together on two separate occasions and uh—that incident in the office I was just wonderin’ if we were—“

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, “Friends with benefits?”

“Right,” Goku pressed his lips together and nodded in affirmation.

“We are merely enjoying the freedom of being single while having some adulterated fun together.” Vegeta confirmed, shrugging his shoulders.

Goku gave him a tentative smile, “Of course, I wouldn’t have thought anything else, kinda glad you felt the same way,” he cleared his throat and reached for the duvet. 

There was a heavy blanket of awkwardness that permeated the room between them, and Vegeta wasn’t sure what to say other than, “I see.”

“Yeah, so uh… I guess we best get some sleep now, kinda tired after that,” Goku said with a small nervous chuckle and swiftly turned his back towards him.

Vegeta simply nodded as he said that while closing his eyes, reflecting about what Goku had mentioned and asked.


End file.
